forgive, don't forget
by okelay
Summary: a woman is murdered on her house, in a seemingly impossible way. seems like a ghost of her past has returned. it all goes back to her home country, and a highschool drama she thought she had left behind


**Back Home**

Diana sleeps.

At least that's what it looks like.

Brad takes the covers off and reveals a knife in her back.

He goes white.. And then calls 911.

About 10 minutes, the police is there. An ambulance. And a team of CSI

He can't think of anyone who would want to hurt his wife.

"Hi, im gil grissom of the crime lab. What do we have?" He asked the policemen in charge.

"This is Diana Sheppard." He explained, walking over to the body. She was curled up in a fetal posicion, still in her pyjamas. There was a good chance she was killed while she slept.

"She was found dead by her husband 10 minutes ago. He says he left half an hour ago to buy her some medicine. He came back to this"

"So the killer only had a small window to do it. He must've been waiting. Probably watched her for a few days" Grissom said as he kneeled to examin the body closely.

"Look, gil, there's a photo on her hand" Greg , the newest csi on the team, pointed out.

"Let me see . do you think she died holding it or was it placed there?"

"Im not sure but I think it was placed there." The victim's finger were holding the photo very firmly. It showed a young man, maybe 18 years old wearing a suit and smiling for the camera.

"well, bag it"

the room was clean. No prints, no blood. Although she had been stabbed in the back, there was barely any blood. The killer hadn't had enough time to move the body elsewhere so she had been dead before she was stabbed.

"Did you talk to the husband?" Gil asked Sara

"Yes. He doesn't know who would want to hurt her. She's loved by the community. He hasn't seen anyone strange. He mentioned she saw an old friend a few days ago."

"Who? "

"No name. someone from back home in Chile"

"Was the victim Chilean?"

"Yes- nationalized American. They met when he went there on vacation"

"find out more of this friend"

"Sure."

"Hey, there's something on the trash"

Greg, who was kneeled next to the can said , baggin something

"What is it?"

"It looks like a photo, but it was cut into very little pieces. probably impossible to put together."

"that's probably the objective"

"if she did this, she must've been pretty angry"

"No, this was done with patience and calm. What was in those picture that she didn't want anyone to see? .How good are you with puzzles?"

"haven't done one in a while."

"good luck"

"hey, the photo she had, when was it taken?"

" It's old. 2001, I think"

Grissom.taking the picture went to her husband

"Mr. Sheppard, do you recognize this man?"

"hmm.. could be one of her old friends, back from Chile. Im not sure. Her photo albums are on the middle drawer in the dresser"

"Greg, bag those too.

Mr. Sheppard we're gonna need a list of all her friends. Had she talk about going to Chile lately?"

"Yeah,. She did. She wanted to go in the summer"

"It is summer"

"Chilean summer"

"Ah,ok. Has she kept in contact with friends there?"

"Maybe,im not sure. You can check her computer. she used MSN a lot. And fotolog, too."

"Thanks."

Gil turned on the computer. On her "favourites" folder there were millions of pages ordered in more folders.

She had a blog. That's importart. He checked fotolog. Her last photo was a very old one. She looked around 16. it was a party . she was on a elegant dress and a boy in suit had his arm around her.

"Remember this night? It was one of the best of my life, over 10 years ago. How fast time flies. Sometimes I wish I could go back. I may be going home next summer.

Hello to all you back there. See ya!"

"It seems she felt nostalgic" Sara said, looking over his shoulder "Maybe a mid-life crisis?"

"She wasn't even 30 yet. How could she have a mid-life crisis?" greg asked, looking,too

"Although I gotta say, a blog, a fotolog, its seems of teenagers" he added " and 10 years ago they didn't existed"

"Well, I don't think they're only for teenagers. The fotolog must be a good way to keep in touch.

Im not sure if she had a mid-life crisis. She definitely missed her country,though.

Why is what we should find out"


End file.
